Honey and the Moon
by MBMac07
Summary: Just an idea I had, this is what I wanted to see. Starts with A Hopeless Wound. Cordano! :) If you dont review I wont write more. Just give it a shot. Chapter 3 is up...sorry it took so long! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Honey and the Moon

First of all be nice...I'm pretty new at this. I'm not a self starter, which means on the off chance that anyone likes this story the only way you get more is to review like your life depended on it. Here goes nothing!

It had been a long day and Elizabeth was looking forward to getting home. Dreams of a hot shower and a glass of wine had been the only things that kept her going today. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Just then she saw Robert sitting across the room staring at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"My piano recital was cancelled," he snarked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, typical Robert sarcasm. She told Kris that she was on her way home and hung up.

Leaning against the desk Elizabeth started, "You know you did the right thing today."

Robert smirked and glanced at her, "Who are you trying to convince Lizzy? Me or you?"

She didn't answer, there was no reason to. Instead she tried to be understanding, "I went through a period of adjustment after having Ella, but I got past that. You will too."

"Spare me the two-dollar psychoanalysis, Lizzie," he spit.

Elizabeth exhaled as if letting out her frustration and turned to leave.

"I know most people don't like me," his voice is different now, "I don't care. I don't like most people. But I'm good at what I do. I save people's lives. Every day. People who no one else can help. If I can't do that..."

His voice caught in his throat and his eyes glazed over. Elizabeth crossed the room and knelt down in front of him her words of comfort came out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about them, "I know you're frustrated, but you're an excellent surgeon, and I promise that you will be again."

He locked his moist eyes with her compassionate ones. His hand reached out to softly caress her cheek. She didn't pull away, but the expression in her eyes changed. "Elizabeth." He breathed.

She felt her body grow warm at his touch. Her mind was moving in a million directions, she had not felt like this in a very long time, but it was Romano. Romano is someone who yells and insults, not someone who is tender and sweet. But her mind and reason gave way to her emotions as she leaned into his touch, turned her head and gave his palm a soft kiss.

His heart leapt up to his throat, and even though his mind was not sure what to do next his body was. He rose to his feet and guided Elizabeth up with him, his hand never leaving her face, his eyes never leaving hers.

Slowly he pulled her into a loving embrace. His hand now slowly running over her back in circles. Elizabeth knew that a million red flags should be going up at this point but they weren't. She couldn't remember a time she felt more safe or more cared for. She slowly pulled out of his embrace and brought her hand to his cheek just as he had done to her a few moments ago. Then in a brave moment she brought her lips to his. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, then deepened exposing wants, needs, and emotions.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." No way.

They pulled apart and Elizabeth looked down at her pager, it was the ER. Looking back up at him, her eyes still full of emotion she couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes mirrored hers almost exactly.

"You should go," he said affirmingly, there was no edge in his voice at all.

Elizabeth nodded her voice still not steady enough to speak. She didn't have to, her expression said it for her. He shook her head as if to clear it and smiled at Robert. He smiled back.

She left the lounge and walked back out into the busy hallways of the hospital. Still not entirely sure what happened was real.

Robert sat back down in his chair and replayed the events of the last 5 minutes. He was ready to give up, life not meaning anything to him. He was never excited or intrigued about anything. Then all of the sudden he was like a child on Christmas morning with a present in his hands. Not being able to wait and see what the present held for him. "_Was it pity?" _he wondered. The idea was not something that could be ruled out, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt something for him. He just needed to find out what it was. But right now he had a procedure of the utmost importance to perform.

Elizabeth walked out of the Ambulance Bay doors carrying a sleeping Ella. Her day had been a roller coaster ride. The moments with Robert being the peak. She had no idea where her emotions had come from. She hadn't ever really though of him as more than a colleague, maybe a friend on good days. The whole situation confused her. He was fragile right now, but so was she.

"Lizzy?" A voice from the darkness interrupted her thoughts.

"Robert," she smiled sweetly at him.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you," he held up her wedding ring.

She was awestruck, "Robert how did you get that?"

"My little secret," he grinned and winked at her, "Fiber optic scope." Seeing that her hands were full he offered, "Do you want me to put it on?"

Elizabeth shifted Ella in her arms in order to free her hand, her right hand.

Robert slipped the ring on to her finger, "When did you start wearing it on this hand?" he asked.

"Just now," she quietly replied her eyes retiring to the way they had been before.

Robert noticed this, "Elizabeth I think that we need to um...talk...or decide...or figure this out," he stuttered.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He held his breath.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

He let out the breath he was holding and guided her away with his hand on the small of her back.

I'm only going to write more if you liked it so don't forget to review. And if you wanna talk Cordano you can zip me an email at . Don't flame me, its fiction, its fun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Is it this one?" Romano asked, gesturing out the window at the row of houses.

"No it's the next one," Elizabeth responded, and he slowed down and turned into the driveway.

The drive over had not been an uneasy one, as Elizabeth had half expected. Instead they'd traded medical 'did you knows?' along with stories, about their days as inept med students. Robert had had Elizabeth almost in tears of laughter, when he'd regaled his tale, about the time he'd delivered a baby in the hospital cafeteria as a med student.

You wouldn't think to look at them, that these were two people facing large crossroads in their lives.

"I'll get Ella if you could unlock the front door for me please?" She handed Robert her keys, and realized they were working together as a team, just as they used to in the OR. The thought made her realize just how much she missed operating with him.

Once inside the house, Elizabeth headed upstairs to put Ella down and told Robert to make himself at home. He looked around at the house.... it wasn't lavishly decorated, but it was comfortable. Ella's toys lay strewn about the family room floor, and there was an oversized beige couch, a big screen TV covered with fingerprints...Ella's no doubt. Robert decided he liked it here as he took off his coat, and hung it across the railing of the stairs. He slipped off his shoes and sat down on the couch.

Elizabeth returned moments later, having put on a sweatshirt. "Would you like some coffee...tea... wine?" She asked him, walking into the kitchen.

"Do you have any juice?" he replied, as he absently flipped through a photo album lying on the table.

"Sure, but don't you want a _big_ boy drink?" she joked, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh no Lizzie...no height jokes don't even think about it...my ego is far too inflated right now and I'm rather enjoying it." He said, still flipping the pages of the book.

Once in the kitchen, she poured him a glass of juice. Feeling surprisingly relaxed, her previous thoughts of a glass of wine went out the window, and she put the kettle on instead.

Walking back out, Elizabeth handed Robert his orange juice and sat down next to him on the couch. Neither of them said anything, but they stole sideway glances at one another and traded small smiles. Robert finally took a deep breath, and turned to face Elizabeth. He put his hand gently on top of hers.

"Lizzie...I'm not sure how...well...what happened between us today..._happened...._ and I'm glad it did.... but I need to know that it's not out of pity." Elizabeth attempted to interrupt him, but he continued in a voice that was more formal than passionate.

"I fell for you the first time I met you five years ago. Trust me, there's nothing I want more, than to be able to call you mine.... except, maybe for you to call me...yours. These past years I've watched you with other men and it's hurt me like nothing I've ever known.... which is why I feel the need to tell you that _this_, whatever this is...it has to be all or nothing Lizzie, cause I don't know if I can..."

"Oh Robert shut up." Elizabeth said, as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss and guided her down to the couch covering her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her. He responded with a moan and a gentle nibble of her bottom lip.

Just then the kettle began to whistle.

Robert groaned.

"Next time something makes a noise while I'm kissing you, we might just have to get into a competition with it...and just so you know...I always win."

Elizabeth blushed, as she got up to make her tea. Safe inside the darkness of the kitchen she closed her eyes.

How in the world did this happen? Robert Romano is sitting on my couc,h and he's just snogged me. How on earth did this happen?

"I'm happy." She said aloud, and smiled.

"What was that Lizzie?" Robert called from the other room.

"Nothing." She said, as she walked back to the family room with her tea, and sat down.

He turned towards her on the couch.

"Mumbling hex's under your breath really isn't necessary.... you could just ask me to leave." Elizabeth shook her head, ignoring his ever-present sarcasm.

"Robert, I know you're scared." She looked at him intently. "Well, so am I.... I'm not exactly stable at this point in my life...but this...it just feels right."

Robert nodded in agreement, and smiled.

"Yes it does." He breathed softly, as he brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her fleetingly. "But I really want you to consider every aspect of this Elizabeth. Like I said, this is not something I'm willing to go into half ass."

"I know your not."

Her breath caught in her throat as Robert began kissing her neck, and ran his fingers through her hair. The words came out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them.

"Robert would you like to stay here tonight?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE TO READERS: First and for most thank you so much to those who have been reviewing! It feels so good to have reviews in my mailbox! A few things I should probably warn you guys about. This is my story, my timeline. Just run with me here...it is for the most part an AU story. Secondly...I'm not a doctor; I'm a junior in college. Those of you who feel my pain know that the last thing I want to do is research for fun. So although I will do basic research I don't actually know what I'm talking about. Sorry but if you guys could just roll with me I promise I will keep writing. Any problems with that that's cool just leave them as a review! :)

Also lets give a WHOOP WHOOP to my girl Kim for beta reading this for me. (and by the way if you haven't checked out any of her stories you are missing out big time! Her pen name is kimbari) And as always a BIG thank you to Janine (check out her stories too! They are ALWAYS top notch she rules. Her pen name is rocketlover.)

Lastly I know this review took forever but I don't have the internet at home and I'm super busy...working as fast as I can I promise! Now on with chapter 3...

I don't own anyone...honest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "Robert, would you like to stay here tonight?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abruptly he stopped kissing her and put six inches between them on the couch.

What the hell did she just say? She wants me to stay here? She couldn't possibly want that. It's been less than a year since Mark passed away and there's an entire photo album of them together, sitting on her coffee table. But what if this is the only chance I get? God, her eyes are beautiful, her face is so soft and delicate, I can't say no! Oh, but damn it, I don't want a one night stand; I want more, but I don't want to scare her away. She can't possibly be ready...

Elizabeth felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. He didn't want her, or maybe she was too forward in asking and he didn't like her aggressiveness. Or maybe she wasn't wearing the right clothes.... she must have done something wrong!

"I'm sorry, Robert, I didn't meant to make you feel—"

"No, Elizabeth..." he interrupted her. "I want this to happen... I'm a male and you're an extraordinarily attractive female. That and the fact that I've only been dreaming about this since the first day we met!" He brought his hand up to her face and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

His voice softened. "But this is a lot to take in right now. Just the fact that I'm even here with you blows my mind, which as we both know is no easy feat." She chuckled in agreement and he smiled knowing they were both more at ease now.

"Robert, I know it was fast. It's just that I like how I feel right now... and I don't want it to end. I feel..." She searched for a word. "Right."

"Well, the feeling is mutual Lizzie." He paused and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "And I promise you that I will make you feel 'right' for as long as you let me." He kissed her deeply again making her forget about everything else in the world, leaving only the two of them in their dance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robert awoke to sound of a key entering the lock followed by a voice. "Hello! Anyone home! Elizabeth!"

Robert looked down to his chest to find Elizabeth, fast asleep. He quickly, but carefully removed himself from the tangle of limbs and went to greet who he assumed was the baby sitter.

"Hi, you must be Kris." He held out his hand.

"Hi, there. You must be Doctor Romano." She grinned and shook his hand.

He looked at her strangely. "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, Elizabeth talks about you all the time. And there's a picture of you around here somewhere," Kris said as she set a bag down at the end of the stairs.

_Well, I'll be damned,_ Robert thought.

"Shouldn't you two be at work?" Kris asked as she busied herself straightening the toys in the corner of the room.

"Oh, God, what time is—" He looked at his watch, "OH, GOD! Lizzie time to get up," he gently nudged her. "LIZZIE!" he yelled in his authoritative voice.

"Bugger off," she mumbled and stirred slightly hugging a cushion to herself.

"Lizzie, it's 8:45 and we're due on at 9:00. You have a surgery scheduled at 9:30 and seeing as I'm no longer your boss I cannot grant you a hall pass. LET'S GO!"

Elizabeth sat up with a start. "Shit!" she cursed and bolted towards the stairs. "Kris, can you get Ella up for me please?"

"Sure, Doctor Corday," Kris halted her cleaning and looked at Robert. She crooked her finger at him. "Come here," she ordered.

Robert obeyed and followed her, more out of shock than politeness. Kris led him into the laundry room where she grabbed a bottle of wrinkle release, sprayed his shirt, and smoothed it out.

"There," she said. "Better, but I would change when you get to work if I were you."

"Uhh... thank you," he said.

"No problem," she smiled and handed him the bottle. "You can do your pants." Then she trotted off up the stairs to see to Ella. She met Elizabeth in the hallway.

"Kris, you do remember I have that Surgeons Ball tonight right?" she asked, fussing with her unruly earrings as Kris went into Ella's room.

"Yeah, I was planning to stay here tonight." She came out of the room with Ella in her arms.

Elizabeth conquered the earring with a celebratory "HA!" and walked over to Ella. "Good-bye, pumpkin, Mommy loves you very much. Kris, I don't know what time I'll be home. Oh, and thank you for dropping her off at the hospital last night, sorry I got caught up."

"Not a problem, have fun tonight!"

Elizabeth descended the stairs in a rush and met Robert at the bottom. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just waiting on you," he said in mock annoyance. He grabbed his jacket off the railing, slung it over his shoulder and opened the door, allowing her to go through first.

"Excuse me! I think I got ready in record time," she said as she trotted out to the car and opened the passenger side door.

"You're a sloth!" Robert replied with a smile.

He climbed into the car, and peeled away from the curb. "Seatbelts!"

"Apparently you're not," Elizabeth said.

"What's that?" Robert asked.

"A sloth."

"Nope. I just drive like a ruthless jerk."

"And how is that different from any other aspect of your life?"

"Ouch, Lizzie, you wound me! Besides after last night I thought you were actually getting to like me." He glanced over at her and smiled.

She smiled back and in a more serious tone said, "I haven't slept that well since... I can't even remember. Did you sleep okay?"

"Hmmm, let's see... I made out with a beautiful woman for hours on end – that doesn't exactly make me sleepy. Then, when you fell asleep I had this overwhelming urge to watch you. No, Lizzie, I slept like crap." He said the last sentence harshly. "But..." his voice softened to almost a whisper, "it was the most peaceful I've ever been, and I think the happiest."

Bracing the steering wheel with his knee he reached out with his hand to grab hers and bring it to his lips. "I had a good time."

Elizabeth's heart leapt against her chest, and she resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him.

"Did I hear something about you attending the Surgeons Ball tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, oh yes," said Elizabeth. "Are you going as well?"

"I was invited, but... it was more out of tradition than anything else. There's no reason for me to be there."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Well, come with me then, you can be my date or I could be yours...whatever. It would be much more fun than going alone."

"You don't have a date?"

"No...why would I?"

"I was just asking."

"Is that what you're assuming then? That I'm dating other men?" her voice cool.

"I didn't say that."

"Well I—"

"Lizzie, stop. We haven't even had a chance to get to the good stuff and we're already fighting about nothing. Let's save that until we at least get the benefit of making up afterwards." He winked at her. She smiled back, once again at ease. Robert mentally congratulated himself on diffusing the situation so well. _Women,_ he thought, exasperated.

"So, you will come with me then? To the ball?" Elizabeth spoke again.

Robert cocked his head to the side. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you dance with me!" Elizabeth said in a seductive tone.

"Nah, I need more persuasion."

"Open bar," Elizabeth deadpanned.

"Sold."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled, suddenly excited at the thought of dinner and dancing with him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robert strolled into the ER with an extra bounce in his step. Susan looked at him strangely and raised her eyebrows.

"Doctor Romano... You're late... and you look happy." Susan said clearly surprised.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said flatly, continuing straight into the lounge. He opened his locker and took out a pair of scrubs. Removing his wrinkled shirt he started to put on the scrub shirt. Just then the door opened and Kerry walked into the room and right into Robert, spilling coffee all over his bare left arm.

"Mother of God! It's not like coffee's hot or anything...Jesus Christ!" He looked extremely annoyed as he quickly grabbed a paper towel and began to dry himself off.

"Robert, I'm sorry I didn't... Wait, did you feel that?" She paused and looked at him. He looked back at her, his eyes widening as he grasped his left arm.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm telling, you I felt it." Robert was sitting in a small office, not exactly sure how to decipher his feelings at this point.

"Robert, not only is that unlikely... it also means you should probably be in the ER right now. Those are second-degree burns. It was probably a learned reaction."

"Just check my sensation, Mac. And do it now." Robert said using the most authoritative voice he could muster.

Dr. Macowitz rolled his eyes and unwrapped a sharp tool. Robert laid his arm out on the desk. Starting at the tips of his fingers the doctor went inch by inch towards the massive scar that encircled his arm. He was at the elbow...nothing. _Damn...had to get my hopes up_, Robert thought. Then—

"Ouch!"

"You felt that?" Mac looked at Romano who looked back at him. Roberts face slowly broke into a grin.

"Yeah..." He grinned like an idiot. "Hell yeah, I did!" He jumped out of his chair and ran out the door, ignoring his doctor's calls to wait.

He ran to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he arrived at the surgical floor. He took a right, a left and another right. He found her in the scrub room with Babcock and poked his head in.

"Lizzie, I need to see you for a moment," he said, and continued down the hall.

"Why do you think he's so happy?" Babcock said.

Elizabeth smiled remembering last night, "Don't suppose I know."

She dried her hands and had to almost jog to catch up to him. _What the hell is with him?_ she asked herself. He went right to her office, opened the door. She followed him in and closed it behind her.

"Robert what—"

He kissed her to silence her, then quickly pulled away.

"Elizabeth," he said. "I...I...I have sensation."

"You what?" She gasped not sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah, sensation, right..." He searched for the point on his arm "there!" He was pointing to a place an inch above the crook of his elbow.

Elizabeth let her fingers lightly brush against the area. "You feel that?" she asked softly.

He nodded and continued smiling as his pager went off. He looked at the number and snorted.

"The ER?"

"No, it's Mac. I left his office as soon as I realized I had sensation. I had to tell you," he brought his hand up to her face, "that soon I will be able to hold you with both my arms."

She leaned into his palm then embraced him tightly, "God, Robert I am so happy for you." Now she was grinning.

He pulled away from her. "Looks like you cured me, Doctor Corday." He touched her nose with his fingertip, "Thanks."

With that he was gone, leaving Elizabeth alone with her smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You do need to remember not to get your hopes up too much, Robert," Mac said as he debriefed Robert of the findings of the exam. "Yes, your sensation is returning, but that could stop at any time. And it's extremely unlikely that you will regain the dexterity you had in the past." He paused. "But... right now it looks like sensory function is returning at a very rapid rate. I've never seen anything like this."

"That's because I'm superman," Robert said.

"I want to up your PT to five times a week," Mac said making a note on the chart in front of him. Robert nodded, looking enthusiastic. "But Robert, the reason I am doing this is to keep you from taking matters into your own hands. Do not do anything physical with that arm outside of PT. I know you're excited but if you overwork it, all the improvement could be reversed."

"Yes, mother." He looked at Mac, more seriously he added, "I promise not to work too hard."

"Okay. I want to see you back here next week. We're going to track sensory function from week to week for now...more or less frequently as needed later on."

Robert nodded. "Okay... Next week then," he said and left the office.

_Well, well, well, things are looking a hell of a lot better today than they did yesterday_, he thought as he headed back down the stairs to the ER.

REVIEW! OR YOU DON'T GET ANYMORE! :)


End file.
